A Jokers Tale
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: Cardverse AU. Peter never understood why Gilbert enjoyed visiting the Kingdom of Hearts because he liked one person there. Until, they visited the Kingdom of Diamonds. SeaLiech.


**A\N: Hey, guys. I kind of really like this whole Cardverse thing, so I decided to write this. I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Hello. My name is Peter Kirkland. I'm 12 years old, and I'm one of the two Jokers. I'm actually the younger brother of the Queen of Spades. However, when I was four years old I was kidnapped and preseumed dead. However, Gilbert, who was nine years old at the time, stumbled upon me after I managed to escape. He took me under his wing and made me the Second Joker. Not that I'm complaning, I love my life the way it is.

Some people think we're demons. But, they're wrong. We just like playing tricks and causing mischief, it's just what we do. Due to this, other people view us as outcasts.

Since we don't fit in anywhere in the four kingdoms, Gilbert and I travel allot. We usually stay in one kingdom for one month, play some tricks there, and then move on to the next one. Gilbert tells me his favorite kingdom to visit is Hearts, I asked him why and he says it's because he thinks the Jack of Hearts is cute. At first, I didn't understand how it could be his favorite because he likes one person there.

Until, we visited the Kingdom of Diamonds.

This wasn't our first time visiting. In fact, it was far from that. However, it was the first time we decided to pull some tricks at the castle, since we did it allot when we visited Clubs and Spades (our least favorite kingdoms to visit). We were hiding in some bushes in the garden, waiting for night to fall, since that's when we usually strike, when she showed up.

It was a young girl, who looked to be around two or three years older then me. She had short blonde hair, and bright green eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress with orange diamonds at the bottom. She was holding a bouquet of yellow flowers in her arms. She had the same flowers in her hair, along with a dark yellow ribbon. I felt my cheeks turn light pink.

"Who's that?" I whispered.

"That's Lili, the Queen of Hearts. Pay more attention to the people around you, Pete." Gilbert whispered. Gilbert then noticied my face. He had made the same face when he first saw the Jack of Hearts. He smirked and made a heart with his hands, I shook my head frantiaclly out of embarrasment.

That night, we pulled several flowers out of the ground and danced on them before making a quick escape. Not our best work, but we were proud, as usual. But, for the rest of the night, I couldn't the face of that kind looking queen out of my head.

For the rest of the month, when we weren't causing trouble, I would hide in the bushes and watch the queen. I wouldn't call it stalking, but it's not like I can talk to her or anything. At the end of the month, when we were leaving to go to the Kingdom of Hearts, Gilbert wanted to get there as quick as possible. However, I stopped to look at the castle one last time, much to his annoyance.

"Come on, Pete!" Gilbert shouted. My attention snapped back to my best and only friend, and I ran to catch up to him.

"Did you want to say goodbye to your girlfriend?" Gilbert asked. I blushed a dark shade of red and punched Gilbert in the arm.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said. Gilbert laughed.

"Calm down, Pete. I'm only teasing." Gilbert said. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Well, it wasn't funny." I said.

Two months later, we arrived in the Kingdom of Spades. Gilbert was happy to arrive here, since we just left the Kingdom of Clubs, his least favorite place on Earth. I, howver, hated this place. I was born here, but the memories I have of this place before meeting Gilbert were horrible. That night, we were sitting at a campfire, when he asked me the same question I asked him several months ago.

"Hey, Pete. Out of all four kingdoms, which one is your favorite?" Gilbert asked. I blushed and sighed.

"Diamonds." I said. It's not like she'll like me back, we're completly different. And, it's not like anyone can like a Joker like me.

But, I don't care.

* * *

**A\N: Finally done. Anyways, this took two days to write this, so I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
